


Havana

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, boytoy!Eggsy, kingsman-pretending-to-be-a-civilian!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Eggsy Unwin is a young man who travels the world at the expense of older gentlemen. When his latest patron leaves him stranded in Cuba, he meets Harry, a mysterious Englishman with good manners, a filthy mouth and a dangerous job that Eggsy can know nothing about. Harry is an ideal candidate for Eggsy's next patron, but somewhere between the tequila and intense love-making, Eggsy ends up falling in love with him.





	Havana

Eggsy watches John pack his bags and leave without another word. Who knew that the man would snap out of his midlife crisis two months into their affair and a week into their vacation? He’d been more than happy to shower Eggsy with expensive presents and attention thus far, but one word about his estranged wife (who was probably having a grand old time with her own boytoy somewhere) and suddenly Eggsy’s a homewrecking, manipulating whore who wants to ruin good, honest men like John.

Or some shite like that, anyway.

Eggsy doesn’t take it too personally and to be honest, he didn’t really like John anyway - but he did like his money.

Because, the way he sees it, it’s better to work smarter than to work harder. Eggsy could’ve been flipping burgers and getting yelled at in his local McDonald’s, hoping that he’d make assistant manager some day. Or he could bat his lashes and bite his lip and earn in a night what the poor fucks in Maccy D’s earn in a month. Of course, he doesn’t have anything against people who work hard at shitty jobs to make ends meet, absolutely not, but why should he refuse what’s being offered to him on a - sometimes literally - silver platter?

Eggsy gets to travel the world, drive nice cars, look good and put money aside for mum and Daisy, and all he has to do is make some well-off gentlemen - and occasionally ladies - feel less lonely. It’s not a bad gig, if you ask him.

The hotel room’s booked and paid for until tomorrow, so Eggsy doesn’t have to worry about getting out just yet. He has enough money on him to get his own ticket home and then some, and since he thinks he deserves to have some fun, because he’s just been dumped, after all - in a very, very loose sense of the word - he grabs the key card and heads out into summer heat of Havana.

 

\--

 

Harry’s been in Cuba for nearly two months now and he’s made almost no progress with the mission. Every day he goes out on his morning run, passing the designated newsstand to see if their informant has managed to smuggle out some more intel from the cartel - which happens once a week if he’s lucky - and every night he goes out chasing every possible lead that Kingsman - or, more recently, Statesman - sends him, always hitting a dead end.

It makes him want to tear his hair out. If they don’t discover a good lead soon, he’s going to walk in the damn place with a pocket full of lighters and blow the poisoned drugs up container by container. He might die in the process and if he doesn’t, Kingsman will probably ban him from fieldwork, but at least he’ll escape the unbearable heat and boredom.

He knocks back the tequila and the salt and the lime in the hopes that it will help to take his mind off having spent several hours chasing a useless lead. It doesn’t, but when he looks up, he sees someone that does.

The man is absolutely _gorgeous_ ; he’s tanned, but most likely not local, with blonde hair and the sharpest jawline Harry has ever seen. A good twenty years younger than him at least, but built like a Greek god. He’s drinking a cocktail and laughing freely with a group of other intimidatingly attractive young people - but none of them is quite as attractive as him - seemingly oblivious to the longing glances other patrons of the bar send them.

Harry contents himself by watching him from afar, feeling every inch like a dirty old man, but he finds himself captivated by him. He gets away with it for long enough - he’d be a pretty shit spy if he didn’t - but the man looks up suddenly and their eyes lock.

Harry doesn’t bother looking away or pretending like he wasn’t just trying to eat the young man up with his eyes. He holds his gaze, watching as a small, slow smile spreads over the man’s handsome face. The young man nods at him and raises his glass in greeting. Having no drink to raise in return, Harry merely smiles at him in acknowledgement.

He watches as the lad makes his excuses to his company and slinks over to Harry, graceful and confident like a dancer. Harry gives him a blatant once-over when he leans against the bar and gazes up at him with sparkling green eyes. _God, he’s gorgeous_.

‘’ _Hola, Papi_ ,’’ the young man says, the words rolling off his tongue smoothly even when his accent betrays that he’s definitely not local.

‘’Hello.’’

The young man’s eyebrows climb up in surprise. ‘’A fellow Brit, fancy that,’’ he says in a soft south London accent. He places his drink on the bar and sticks out his hand. ‘’Eggsy.’’

‘’Harry.’’ Harry shakes his hand politely, but doesn’t let go. Instead, he turns the lad’s hand over in his palm and brings it to his lips to place a kiss on his knuckles.

‘’You sure know how to make a lad swoon, Harry.’’

‘’I do try,’’ replies Harry.

Eggsy bites his lip and looks up at Harry with unmistakable heat in his eyes. With the mission still going, he shouldn’t be even thinking about seducing and being seduced by handsome young men, but at this rate, he’ll be going stir crazy by the end of the week, so he needs something, _anything_ to take his mind off this clusterfuck of a mission, and something tells him that Eggsy will be perfect for that.

\--

 

As soon as the door closes behind them, Harry all but slams Eggsy against it and kisses him. Eggsy twists his fingers into his hair and grabs his arse with his other hand, pulling him closer. Harry kisses like a man starving, one hand on Eggsy’s jaw and the other rucking up his t-shirt and Eggsy can’t help but to move and rub himself against him, because shit, it’s been ages since he’s been kissed like this.

Harry is definitely in Eggsy’s usual age range, but he’s so, so much fitter than the rest of them. He’s got these ridiculously long legs and warm brown eyes and his voice is smooth like melted chocolate, but Eggsy thinks that there’s something sharp and a little dangerous about him as well, something he can’t really put his finger on - but there’s definitely something lurking below the surface.

‘’Fuck yeah, come _on_ ,’’ Eggsy gasps when Harry rolls his hips.

Suddenly, Harry pulls him away from the door, his insistent hands pushing Eggsy’s t-shirt up and over his head. Eggsy tries to return the favour and undo the buttons on Harry’s shirt, but they are fiddly as fuck, so he gives up after two and just _pulls_ , sending the buttons flying.

Harry doesn’t look pissed off about it. If anything, he looks even more turned on.

‘’Oops,’’ Eggsy says, his voice a mockery of innocence.

Harry pulls him close and kisses him again, his tongue delving into Eggsy’s mouth demandingly. He runs his hands down Eggsy’s back and over his arse, squeezing and smoothing. Eggsy settles his hands on Harry’s shoulders and lets Harry lift him up like he weighs nothing, wrapping his legs around Harry’s hips.

It’s the fucking hottest thing ever.

And then, Harry turns and pretty much throws Eggsy on the bed, and Eggsy gets a very, _very_ nice view of him stripping off his shirt and trousers and fuck, Harry is _fit_ , all trim and lean and fucking gorgeous.

Eggsy toes off his trainers, but doesn’t take off his jeans, because Harry’s all rough and demanding and he’s kinda digging it - he gets the feeling that Harry might rip them off him and that would be hot as shit, even if it leaves Eggsy bare-arsed in the morning. That’s okay, though, because Harry looks like the perfect candidate for Eggsy’s next client, not just a one-night stand.

Harry doesn’t rip Eggsy’s jeans off, but it’s a near thing; he gets on his knees between Eggsy’s legs and pulls them down just enough to get Eggsy’s cock out. Eggsy pushes himself up on his elbows just in time to see him wet his lips and then take Eggsy’s cock all the way down like nobody’s business.

Eggsy moans and flops down again. _Jesus fuck_ , Harry is entirely something else. Eggsy had fully expected to be the one of his knees - and he wouldn’t have minded that not one bit - but turns out that Harry’s got no problem with sucking him off, unlike the blokes Eggsy usually sleeps with. Harry’s a fucking wet dream and if he keeps up that thing he’s doing with his tongue, Eggsy might have to fucking keep him.

He fists the sheets and grunts and moans unashamedly, trying to keep from bucking his hips too much and let Harry do his thing, but it’s kinda hard, because Harry seems to have made it his goal to make Eggsy come in three minutes flat and at this rate, he might actually succeed.

And yeah, sure enough, it doesn’t take much more than Harry’s clever tongue on the head and his hand around the shaft to make Eggsy arch off the bed as he comes and Harry fucking swallows it all because of course he does.

‘’Fucking hell, Harry,’’ Eggsy says breathlessly and pushes himself up to kiss that smug fucking smirk off his face.

He pulls Harry back down again with him and they manage to shimmy up the bed, even with their lips in constant contact. Eggsy pulls away for just long enough to lick his palm and take Harry’s cock in hand.

‘’Fuck,’’ Harry gasps as Eggsy starts to stroke him. He bucks into Eggsy’s fist once, twice, but then he’s pulling away. ‘’Turn over,’’ he says.

Eggsy does as he’s told and arches his back a little, pushing his arse up. ‘’You gonna fuck me?’’ he asks cheekily.

‘’Oh, I want to,’’ says Harry and slicks his cock with his own spit. ‘’But I don’t have the patience to prepare you properly.’’

‘’Wasn’t patience supposed to be a virtue?’’

Harry pushes Eggsy’s thighs together and slides his cock in between them until he’s flush against Eggsy’s backside. He leans down until he’s almost lying on top of Eggsy, warm and solid and pinning him in place. ‘’What makes you think I’m a virtuous man?’’ he asks, his breath warm against Eggsy’s ear.

Eggsy hums. ‘’Fair point, you dirty old man. Sucking off pretty boys you picked up at a bar - I’m pretty sure you’re gonna go to hell for that.’’

‘’And you are a filthy little tart who lets dirty old men fuck your gorgeous thighs,’’ Harry counters. ‘’Pot and kettle, darling.’’

Eggsy moves his hips in time with Harry’s thrusts. ‘’I’d let this dirty old man do a lot more.’’

‘’ _Oh_ , I will,’’ Harry says and that sounds like a promise if Eggsy’s ever heard one.

It doesn’t take Harry long to come, either; soon, he pulls away, spilling over Eggsy’s thighs and jeans that are still only halfway down. It filthy, but Eggsy loves it. All in all, it’s been a successful night and Eggsy really should thank John for fucking off when he did.

Harry wipes the worst off the mess away with a tissue and finally pulls Eggsy’s jeans all the way off before lying down next to him.

‘’You ain’t gonna kick me out, are you?’’ Eggsy asks and shifts until he’s lying on his side, head propped up.

‘’Of course not,’’ says Harry and reaches up to stroke his thumb over Eggsy’s lips. ‘’You can stay as long as you like.’’

Eggsy runs his tongue over the tip of Harry’s tongue and delights in the way Harry narrows his eyes. ‘’What if I want to stay forever?’’ he asks.

‘’Do you?’’

Eggsy shrugs. ‘’Maybe.’’

‘’I’m sure I can think of something to do with you.’’

 

\--

 

After Eggsy moves into his small, but well-stocked flat - bought and paid for by Kingsman, of course, but as far as Eggsy knows, Harry rents it from an old business acquaintance - Harry suddenly finds Havana much more bearable. They have ridiculous amounts of amazing sex, greasy street food and strong alcohol, and Harry is thoroughly enjoying his company, even if he knows that he’s paying for Eggsy’s time and affections. Still, it doesn’t bother him too much, because in a way, he’s just using Eggsy for stress relief, so it’s a mutually beneficial deal.

At least, that’s what he tells himself.

It also means that he doesn’t feel horrible about not telling Eggsy where he goes and what he does and why Eggsy can’t come with, even if the lad pouts at him from the comfort of their bed as Harry prepares to go on his run.

‘’Maybe I’ll follow you,’’ Eggsy says petulantly and pushes the sheets down to expose more of his body, as if that could make Harry change his mind.

Harry rests his hands on the bed and bends down to steal a kiss. ‘’Eggsy, you are a man of many talents, but I don’t think spycraft is one of them.’’

‘’Oi, I can be stealthy as fuck!’’

Laughing, Harry kisses him again. ‘’Darling, you are far, far too gorgeous to go unnoticed for long. So I think it’s best if you stay right here until I get back, lest someone steal you away from me.’’

‘’Fine, you possessive bastard. Go do your thing. See if I care.’’ Eggsy crosses his arms and turns his head away from Harry in a truly impressive show of childish sulkiness.

He doesn’t worry about leaving Eggsy like that, because he knows that the lad will be back to his usual cheeky self by the time Harry gets back. He can understand Eggsy’s frustration, but really, he’s better off not knowing. It’s been a month since they first met and as time goes on, Harry sometimes finds himself idly wondering if he should come up with an actual story; not the truth, of course, but something a little more detailed than ‘’export and import business’’. He’s pretty sure that Eggsy thinks he’s involved in the drug trade, and while it’s unimaginative and crass, he hasn’t exactly discouraged such notions.

But he pushes such thoughts down because Eggsy knows all he needs to know.

Lo and behold, the informant is standing nervously next to the news stand, with _Tribuna de La Habana_ in his left hand.

_New information. Package is in the usual place._

Harry keeps his hands in front of him like he always does when running, but he lifts his thumbs to show the man that he’s understood the code. He runs back to the flat and mercifully, Eggsy is in the shower, so Harry can change in peace. Of course, he could use a shower, but he also has to move quick to claim the package, eager to actually make some progress.

He’s in his usual dark slacks and white shirt and nearly out the door when Eggsy steps out of the bathroom. ‘’Harry, that you?’’ he calls down the hall and Harry curses as he ties his shoelaces.

‘’Yes,’’ he calls back.

‘’Didn’t hear you get back,’’ Eggsy says as he appears in the doorway between the hall and kitchen, stark naked and still mostly wet from the shower.

He’s gorgeous and Harry knows exactly what he’s doing, but now is not the time.

‘’I have to go,’’ he says and kisses Eggsy once on the mouth, ‘’I’ll see you later.’’

He’s out the door before Eggsy can respond, on his way to claim a package for one Mr Henry DeVere from the front desk of Saratoga Havana.

Harry makes more progress that day than he has in a month. The information turns out to be a goldmine and he manages to track down and neutralise several key persons connected to the cartel. Merlin informs him that if the intelligence they’re still checking turns out to be valid, Harry might be on his way back to London in a month.

It’s the best bloody thing he’s heard since Eggsy introduced himself at the bar and when he goes back to the flat that night, he celebrates by bending Eggsy over the kitchen table and fingering him open torturously slowly.

Eggsy makes the sweetest sounds when Harry finally sinks into him, his hands gripping the edge of the table and his body is hot and wet and welcoming, as always. Harry strokes him in time with his thrusts until Eggsy comes over the underside of the table and then he takes his fill, fucking into his lover with fast, rough thrusts until he’s spent the giddy, nervous energy that Merlin’s news had brought.

Later, when they’re in bed and Eggsy’s complaining about the bruises Harry had left on his hips, Harry finds himself thinking about keeping Eggsy when they get back to London.

 

\--

 

Eggsy watches Harry rush out again. It’s been happening more and more often over the past two weeks, with Harry disappearing for the entire day or night, returning late at night or at the crack of dawn. He knows that unlike Eggsy, Harry actually has a job he has to do, whatever the fuck it is, but the secrecy is starting to get to Eggsy.

He doesn’t know why it bothers him so much, because apart from being fitter than most, Harry is no different from his other clients. He’s older, pays for everything, buys Eggsy what he wants, fucks him - well, maybe that part is different too, because the sex is actually good - and sometimes has to leave him alone because of work. And yet, Eggsy finds himself on edge when Harry’s away. Maybe it really is just the secrecy, the fact that Harry is clearly lying to him, because no matter what he says about his business, he’s clearly no regular businessman or accountant.

All he knows is that some nights, their fucking gets so intense and desperate and Harry takes him like there’s no tomorrow, and Eggsy not complaining, but he’d like to know _why_.

Eggsy wakes up in the middle of the night - the clock reads 4:32am, so it’s closer to morning, really - to the sounds of someone taking a shower. _Harry must have got back not too long ago_ , he thinks and tries to go back to sleep, but finds that he can’t.

Eventually, he gets out of bed just as Harry shuts off the shower. He gets as far as the bedroom door when they come face to face and Harry looks a little like he did during their first time, all feral and on edge and sure enough, he doesn’t even say hello before he presses Eggsy against the wall.

The kiss is sloppy and uncoordinated, but Eggsy doesn’t mind, because at least Harry is back. His body is warm and solid against him as he pushes Eggsy’s boxers down and lets the towel fall from his hips. Eggsy fists one hand in Harry’s hair and the other around his cock and Harry does the same, and they don’t even say anything, they just wank each other off in the hallway, next to the bedroom door. Their lips stay together, but they’re not kissing anymore, they’re just sharing each other’s air that comes in short, breathless gasps.

Harry comes with a choked off moan and Eggsy follows him in the same breath.

When the initial adrenaline has worn off, Harry just looks tired and Eggsy feels a little ridiculous standing there, so he pushes Harry into the bedroom. ‘’Go on, I’ll get us cleaned up,’’ he says and goes to the bathroom to wash himself off and get another towel.

Back in the bedroom, he wipes Harry down gently. He’s already half asleep when Eggsy pulls the sheets over his body and goes to throw the towel in the laundry hamper. Something red catches his eye and he pulls out one of Harry’s fancy dress shirts with a huge blood stain on the left side.

‘’What the fuck?’’ he whispers to himself and lowers the shirt back into the hamper gingerly. It can’t be Harry’s blood, because he would have noticed the wound. Thank fuck for that, but even if it’s someone else’s, how the fuck did it get onto Harry’s shirt?

He goes back into the bedroom and watches Harry’s sleeping form. He realises that he was right about Harry being more dangerous than he looks. Then he realises that he’s worried about Harry.

And then, as he finally climbs into bed and settles in next to Harry, sliding his hand over his chest to feel Harry’s heartbeat, he realises that he’s _in love_ with Harry.

That was not the plan.

_Fuck._

 

\--

 

Harry steps off the plane at Gatwick and nearly weeps with joy when he is greeted with the rainy September weather. Merlin had been a little off on his estimate, it had taken six weeks to wrap up the mission, but at least it wasn’t another six _months_ as they’d feared at one point.

The last weeks in Havana had been torture, because Eggsy’s sudden departure had left Harry feeling empty. He had gotten used to the young man’s warm body in his bed and his laughter brightening up the flat, and try as he might, he can’t deny that he does genuinely care for Eggsy. He wants his company and not just for the physical aspect; he wants to keep waking up next to him and he loves the way Eggsy challenges and teases him.

The fact of the matter is that the time with Eggsy made him realise how bloody lonely he is.

So that night he uses Kingsman’s resources for personal reasons and looks up the position of Eggsy’s phone. Does that make him a stalker? Absolutely, but Harry stopped worrying about the morality of his actions a very long time ago. But if Eggsy tells him to fuck off, he will, because even he has got his limits.

Harry just hopes that he doesn’t.

 

\--

 

Eggsy throws back the shot and winces when it burns down his throat. The bartender said that it’s the strongest thing they’ve got and Eggsy’s willing to believe him. What he really wants is tequila, but Havana had ruined it for him; he can’t drink it without remembering how it tasted on Harry’s lips and that’s pretty fucked up, innit?

Sometimes he wonders if he made the right choice by leaving. Maybe he should’ve stayed in Havana. Stayed with Harry.

Fucking Harry with his long legs and gorgeous eyes and filthy mind and dangerous job. Fucking Harry who just had to go and effectively ruin Eggsy for everyone else. Fucking -

‘’ _Hola,_ _querido_ ,’’ says someone to his left and Eggsy turns to see the very man standing next to him.

‘’Harry?’’

Harry smiles at him, looking exactly the way he did when they first met. He takes Eggsy’s hand and brings it to his lips.

For a moment, Eggsy’s back at the bar in Havana and he realises that they can start over again. Only this time, Eggsy’s going to make sure that there are no secrets between them.

‘’I missed you,’’ Harry says and kisses Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy smiles. ‘’You sure know how to make a lad swoon, Harry.’’

  


**Author's Note:**

> God, boytoy/sugar baby Eggsy is my jam, you guys. 
> 
> Inspired by [Havana by Camila Cabello.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcgIBUllRm4)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](https://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
